


Yrs for ever

by LamsZine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, lamszine, sorry for the spam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsZine/pseuds/LamsZine
Summary: Yrs for ever is a fan magazine for profit. Content will feature in Lams historical and musical. This zine would feature artists and writers, with the possibility of physical and digital merch.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!   
Can we talk for a second? This project may interest you and I swear, you will not regret it. 

Yrs for ever is a fan magazine for profit. Content will feature in Lams historical and musical. This zine would feature artists and writers, with the possibility of physical and digital merch. Please fill out our Interest Check:   
https://forms.gle/3sooaq27jZYs8rn36

We do this to measure the acceptance of the project.   
On the 10th we will launch the application for writers. If you are interested in participating then we are waiting for you !! 

Any questions or extra information you can consult me. 

Find us in social networks. 

Twitter: https://twitter.com/lamszine

Tumblr: https://yrsforeverzine.tumblr.com/

Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lamszine/?hl=es-la

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LamsZine


	2. Artist / Writer Applications

The day of the call for artists and fickers has arrived! Don't miss the opportunity to be part of this project!

You can also find it in the description.

Artist: https://forms.gle/v5Ba5eVRFCTZFXLS8  
Writer: https://forms.gle/ApqV77YJQsxoatZSA


End file.
